En Equipo
by La Sonrisilla Canaria
Summary: Lo había olvidado, pero él se lo había recordado. Era tan sencillo como siempre lo había sido. Una batalla que comienza siendo como una más, se complica hasta el punto de afectar gravemente a Marinette. Esta se martiriza, creyendo que las terribles consecuencias son irreversibles, siendo oprimida por una creciente culpabilidad. Sin embargo, Chat le muestra cuán equivocada está.


**EN EQUIPO**

 _ **«Lo había olvidado, pero él se lo había recordado.**_

 _ **Era tan sencillo como siempre lo había sido.»**_

 _Una batalla que comienza siendo como una más, se complica hasta el punto de afectar gravemente a Marinette. Esta se martiriza, creyendo que las terribles consecuencias son irreversibles, siendo oprimida por una creciente culpabilidad. Sin embargo, su compañero, su mejor amigo, está ahí para hacerle ver lo equivocada que está._

La joven debía admitirlo.  
Tenía que reconocerlo.  
Ese akuma era el más peligroso al que se habían enfrentado.  
Su veloz y mortífero boomerang había estado a punto de golpearla de lleno en el abdomen.

Retrocedió con ayuda de un ágil salto, cayendo con suma precisión y destreza sobre una farola. Sobre una farola lo suficientemente lejos como para otorgarle un respiro.  
Ladybug inspiró profundamente, tratando en vano de calmarse.  
Entretanto, pudo divisar en la lejanía a Chat Noir, luchando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Pudo, asimismo, vislumbrar las numerosas heridas que habían traspasado su azabache traje.  
La muchacha se mordió el labio, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
Lo último que debía hacer era cuestionar su propia habilidad en esa situación; no podía permitirse el lujo de dudar de sus capacidades, dadas las complejas circunstancias . Su amigo la necesitaba. Y debía ayudarle, fuese como fuese.

—¿Te echo un capote, gatito?—inquirió con sorna ella, acercándose con loable rapidez y bloqueando un atroz golpe dirigido a su compañero.  
El akumatizado era de armas tomar y se disponia a arremeter contra Chat Noir con todas sus fuerzas. De nuevo.  
No obstante, esa vez fue el héroe gatuno quien neutralizó al oponente con un rápido movimiento de su bastón, para luego regalarle una radiante sonrisa a su compañera.  
Ella, pese a la magnitud de la situación, no pudo evitar corresponderle con otra sonrisa.  
Chat Noir le había dedicado un gesto sincero, lleno de gratitud. Además, su mirada esmeralda se le había antojado centelleante, con un flamante brillo que nunca antes le había visto. El héroe felino se encontraba con un maravilloso humor de gatos, nada relacionado con la arriesgada embestida a la que se vio expuesta la pelinegra al hallarse tan sumida en sus pensamientos.  
—¡Cuidado, mi lady!  
Su compañero golpeó al atacante con la suficiente antelación como para lanzarlo a unos pocos metros de distancia antes de efectuar el placaje fatal a la heroína.  
Después de aturdir a su contrincante durante unos segundos, Chat se le acercó con la preocupación grabada en el rostro.  
Sobre todo en sus ojos; aquellos orbes tan verdes como un apacible y frondoso bosque la miraban fijamente, analizando su estado y escrutándole el alma, en opinión de la chica. Esta se apartó de un salto, volviendo a la realidad.  
—Sí, bien, gracias, como sea.—respondió atropelladamente, haciendo de la oración un conjunto de palabras ininteligibles.  
El rubio ladeó la cabeza con confusión, pero al ver que su amada estaba en buenas condiciones, esbozó una deslumbrante y extraordinaria sonrisa que cautivó a la joven.  
Al menos durante unos instantes, hasta que la víctima de Lepidóptero, dominada por renovados sentimientos negativos, hizo nuevamente acto de presencia, interrumpiendo la hechizante escena.

Marinette, bajo la máscara, se reprochó a sí misma su despiste y falta de atención, centrándose en el akuma que debían derrotar y purificar.  
Sí, exacto. Debía enfocarse en él. Sí, en el akuma.  
Efectivamente, en aquel enviado por Lepidóptero y no en los penetrantres, profundos e hipnotizantes ojos de su compañero.  
Por supuesto que no. No podía perderse en la perfecta sonrisa que este poseía, que infundía ánimos y calidez. Asimismo, tampoco podía dirigir su mirada a su sedoso y suave cabello dorado ni a su bien formada figura, que en ese preciso momento la envolvía en un ademán protector, abrazándola con suavidad y embriagando todos sus sentidos, ausentes de la realidad.  
Sí. Había acontecido de nuevo.  
Se había sumergido en la vorágine de sensaciones y pensamientos que llevaba padeciendo desde hacía tiempo, en vez de ayudar a su compañero a defender París.  
Ladybug habría recibido un brutal golpe si Chat Noir no la hubiese desviado de la trayectoria.  
Le debía una. O, tal vez, varias más.  
—Mi lady—al sonido de su voz, se estremeció ligeramente, pues sintió su aliento en la nuca—, se te acaba el tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que cuando transcurrieran unos pocos minutos, recuperaría su apariencia normal y corriente, aquella forma torpe e incapaz de librar a los habitantes parisinos del mal.  
Frunció el ceño con nuevas fuerzas y sus ojos reflejaron la viva imagen de la determinación.  
—Que no haya surtido efecto el Lucky Charm—comenzó la joven de las coletas, sonriendo con decisión—, no significa que te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente.

Y, dicho y hecho, Ladybug se lanzó hacia su oponente, esquivando con facilidad sus continuos ataques y sintiendo la satisfacción de haber creado un excelente plan.

Empleó su yo-yo para columpiarse con fuerza hacia su contrincante, arremetiendo contra él con una doble patada que resonó con un golpe seco.

El hombre akumatizado sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recuperarse.

Como había demostrado con los continuos y feroces ataques, poseía una fuerza incomparable y una insistencia digna de admirar.  
Sus astas enfocaron a Ladybug, quien le dirigía una desafiante mirada. Sin embargo, lo que más lo enfureció fue el insufrible y terrible color que ornamentaba su vestimenta. Ese rojo tan gayo avivó el fuego de sus ojos, por lo que profirió un sonoro resoplido y decidió embestirla yendo a toda velocidad.

《—Bien, Taureau—dijo una grave voz, captando la atención del minotauro, que aumentaba el ritmo a cada instante—. ¡Hazte con sus prodigios y la gente por fin sabrá lo que es ser el blanco de los golpes!》

Lo mencionado por Lepidóptero pareció acrecentar su motivación, pues cogió un gran impulso, quedando a escasos metros de Ladybug en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Chat!—las orejas del felino se movieron en su dirección, alerta—. ¡Ahora!

El héroe gatuno extendió su bastón lo suficiente como para hacer tropezar al hombre-toro, el cual se mantuvo rodando hasta chocar contra la pared de un edificio cercano.

Este conservó una mirada perdida, mirando a la nada, apabullado por lo sucedido. Contempló con desconcierto a sus dos diminutos oponentes, quienes habían sido capaces de derribarlo utilizando su inusitada fuerza en su contra.  
Además, por si fuera poco, Taureau apenas podía incorporarse; los golpes le pasaban factura y sus miembros se hallaban extremadamente cansados. Había empleado demasiado esfuerzo en esa última arremetida.

Estaba exhausto, pero debía continuar, así que lo lanzó.

—¡Vamos allá!—exclamó enérgica la joven de la añil cabellera, abalanzándose sobre él a fin de hacerse con el akuma oculto en el cinturón de luchador, el cual le servía al toro de recordatorio de sus temibles hazañas.

No obstante, la ágil muchacha no había previsto que aquel aerodinámico objeto le hiciera perder el equilibrio con un tajante impacto.

A causa del letal boomerang, Ladybug cayó de bruces al suelo, y se mantuvo en él recobrando el aliento el tiempo suficiente como para que Taureau la atrapara con su grotesca mano, haciendo cada vez más presión.

Chat Noir contuvo la respiración, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

No podía estar ocurriendo eso. ¡No podía permitir que su amada sufriera aquella desgracia!

Debía protegerla a toda costa. Daría su vida por ella.

Sus jadeos aumentaron a medida que vislumbraba con mayor nitidez el forcejeo que mantenía Ladybug con la enorme mano que la apresaba.

Sobre todo tras ver cómo le fallaban las fuerzas, cómo contraía todas sus facciones y hacía rechinar sus dientes con frustración y dolor.

Sintió todo su mundo tambalearse.

—¡MARINETTE!—profirió un grito como nunca lo había hecho, estremeciéndose de puro terror ante la posibilidad de perderla para siempre.

Un ensordecedor silencio se hizo con las calles parisinas.

La muchacha había enmudecido y se hallaba tan pálida como la cera.

Taureau había detenido la presión hacía rato y se encontraba observando, estupefacto, la procedencia del desgarrador alarido.

Chat Noir se propulsó con el bastón, elevándose en lo alto y propinándole al minotauro un buen golpe en su gran mandíbula.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió a la heroína en brazos y se marchó a grandes saltos del lugar.

El pánico le dominó al sentir los temblores que experimentaba la muchacha, aumentando en magnitud rápidamente, mientras emitía varios lamentos.

Sin embargo, su único cometido en ese momento era alejarse lo más posible de aquella zona, sabiendo que si no lograba darle esquinazo a Taureau, posiblemente peligrarían sus vidas. Aunque en su cabeza solo le atormentaba la idea de perderla a ella.

—Bá...bájame—balbució con voz quebradiza debido al llanto. Chat la miró—. ¡Que me bajes!

Atónito y confundido, se detuvo y la soltó con suavidad. Con demasiada, para el gusto de la chica, quien soltaba murmullos incomprensibles, refunfuñando con lágrimas en los ojos.

A pesar de que le resultaba inverosímil el hecho de que su compañero de batallas conociera su identidad; aparte de que no podía entender por qué se lo había ocultado y mucho menos cómo lo había descubierto, ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Su apariencia había cambiado. La joven torpe e inútil para esa situación había reaparecido.

Era nuevamente Marinette. Solo Marinette. Marinette, a secas.

Sintió el palpitar acelerado en su pecho, así como un mar acaudalado de sentimientos contradictorios, de intensas sensaciones, de desolados pensamientos, inundó su mente.

Emitiendo un desesperanzador gemido, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar amargamente. Desesperadamente.

Un molesto nudo en el estómago crecía y crecía, haciéndole perder los nervios, dejándose llevar por su atroz sentir.

No era capaz de cargar con ese peso. Habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

Su corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa, mientras se cubría los ojos con ambas manos, pues detestaba que la vieran llorar. Que observaran esa faceta suya tan vulnerable, tan expuesta. Sobre todo sabiendo que quien la veía...era él.

Él...

¿Cuándo había comenzado todo? Ella no lograba descifrar aquel enigma, pese a todos sus persistentes intentos. Nada había cambiado.

Chat y ella no habían alterado su comportamiento, su relación no había sufrido modificación alguna.

Es más, el minino continuaba hastiándola con sus galanterías y descarados flirteos.

Y ella no había respondido de una manera distinta a la normal: Rodando los ojos con aburrimiento y soltando algún comentario sarcástico.

No obstante, aquello le pilló con la guardia baja.

En algún momento de sus aventuras, de sus batallas, de sus peculiares conversaciones repletas de chistes malos por parte del héroe gatuno, se sintió cautivada por él.

Sin apenas percatarse, se había estado prendando cada vez más de su carácter impulsivo y risueño, de su extraordinaria habilidad para darle ánimos, de su actitud osada y desmedida insensatez en ocasiones, de sus inoportunos comentarios sin gracia...A fin de cuentas, de su ser. Tanto de sus defectos y como de sus virtudes.

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero se había enamorado de él.

Y eso la torturaba, la confundía, la mantenía en vilo por las noches.

Porque no era apropiado, porque su corazón ya le pertenecía a otro, ¿verdad?

—¿Mi lady?—inquirió el felino, ladeando la cabeza con notoria inquietud.

Eso solo causó que le hirviera la sangre, que sus mejillas se encendieran con intensidad y que sus más primarios impulsos afloraran a la superficie.

Un estridente chasquido resonó por todo el lugar al haberle propinado una fuerte bofetada.

—¡Eres un completo imbécil!—espetó, arrugando el entrecejo y apretando los puños. Chat se llevó la mano a la mejilla afectada, perplejo y sin saber cómo actuar—. ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

El aludido tragó con dificultad, alzando ligeramente la mano a fin de llamar su atención en vano.

—¡Si lo hubieras hecho...! ¡Si...si...si hubieras estado más atento...!

Chat Noir aguardó en silencio, mirándola con preocupación. Esperando lo que tenía que ocurrir.

—¡Si...siempre me distraes, gato idiota!—gritó, mordiéndose el labio para contener otro creciente llanto—. ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! Todo esto es mi..mi...—nuevamente rompió a llorar y le dio la espalda—. E-es culpa mía...—reconoció en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

El héroe de negro no medió palabra y la rodeó con sus brazos, brindándole aquel apoyo incondicional. Aquel sustento que la mantenía en pie cuando flaqueaba. Aquella calidez que le hacía tan especial, tan único.

Marinette, en el fondo, sabía que era su culpa. No había había mantenido sus sentidos alerta al cien por cien, no había dado todo de sí misma. Había bajado la guardia. Sin previo aviso y sin que hubiera podido preveerlo, le habían despojado de su más preciado tesoro. Sin que hubiera podido hacer nada por evitarlo...

No. Sin que hubiera hecho lo suficiente por evitarlo.

Porque, como había dicho, martirizándose, todo era su culpa...

La destrozada muchacha trató de reprimir el mar de lágrimas que ansiaba continuar fluyendo por sus pecosas mejillas y levantó la mirada, con un semblante alarmantemente serio, pero sin poder eludir algunas fugitivas gotas cristalinas.

—Tú...tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?—inquirió, desasosegada ante la posible respuesta, pues la veía venir.

Adrien, bajo la máscara, se sintió como la peor persona del mundo por lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Por cómo se disponía a destrozarla con la desalmada verdad.

Marinette era alguien excepcional. La mejor chica que conocía.

Poseía un sentido de la justicia increíble y la solidaridad iba siempre de la mano con ella.

Sin embargo, esto no lo merecía. Ni mucho menos.

Chat se revolvió incómodo y desalentado en el lugar, lo que no auguraba nada bueno. Era lo que más temía. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

—Sí...—evadió su mirada, sintiéndose despreciable—. Lo tiene...No llegué a tiempo.

La joven, incrédula y angustiada, se tapó la boca, intentando no emitir ningún chillido. Absteniéndose de desatar el terrible sufrimiento que la carcomía por dentro. De la profunda culpabilidad que la corroía en su interior.

—N-no he podido salvarla—tartamudeó, sintiéndose decepcionada por su inaptitud en esa situación—. Chat, he perdido y no voy a poder hacer nada por enmendarlo.—dijo en voz alta con resignación, pues lo acaecido había probado su inutilidad para ser la heroína de París.

Un pitido la alertó del estado de su compañero y, al voltearse, abrió la boca con incredulidad.

—Tú y yo somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas, Marinette?—puntualizó el joven rubio, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de determinación, posando su mano en la cintura de la increíble muchacha, atrayéndola suavemente hacia él, a fin de que los dos se fundieran en un abrazo—. Si se enfrentan a ti, también se enfrentan al _irresistible_ Chat Noir.

Marinette, perpleja, desconcertada y confundida, tímidamente correspondió el afectuoso gesto, mientras un acaudalado cauce de lágrimas discurría por sus mejillas, pero con la diferencia de que, esa vez, eran de felicidad.

Intensificó el abrazo con energía, sintiéndose gozosa, deleitándose de saber que podía confiar plenamente en él. Alegrándose de que tener a alguien así en su vida, alguien con quien poder contar, con quien poder luchar...Con quien poder ser ella misma.

—No recuerdo haber dicho eso último.—repuso ella, no pudiendo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y yo no recuerdo lo contrario—replicó él, cruzándose de brazos en ademán dubitativo. Tras unos instantes de reflexión, prosiguió—. Me quedo con mi versión, claramente más realista.

La muchacha rompió a reír, fijando su mirada zafiro en la suya esmeralda. Percatándose de que, aunque pareciera inverosímil, él siempre había estado junto a ella para hacerle ver cuánto valía, para recordarle cuánto podían hacer juntos si se lo proponían. Agradeciéndole todo cuanto había hecho por ella tan solo mediante un simple gesto. A través de una acción tan cotidiana para muchos, pero para ellos tan significativa y fascinante. Tan hermosa y mágica.

Tan...prodigiosa.

Adrien y Marinette se separaron y, recuperando el aliento, apoyaron sus frentes en las del otro, regalándose al unísono una resplandeciente, fulgorosa...verdadera sonrisa. Llena de miles de sentimientos incapaces de ser describidos, de ser plasmados en meras palabras.

Tomándole de la mano con renovadas fuerzas, la joven, con un semblante radiante e incomparable, se sintió colmada de un valor que jamás había experimentado.

Lo había olvidado, pero él se lo había recordado.

Era tan sencillo como siempre lo había sido.

Confiando el uno en el otro, luchando hombro con hombro, apoyándose mutuamente.

Fortaleciéndose entre ellos, luchando juntos.

Simplemente, permaneciendo juntos...lo lograrían.

Vencerían al mal, como siempre habían hecho.

En equipo.


End file.
